


Persona 5 - The Idols

by RukiaUniverse



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Persona 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaUniverse/pseuds/RukiaUniverse
Kudos: 3





	Persona 5 - The Idols

_4/10/20XX_

Honoka laid down on her bed, excited from the recruitment of three new members at once earlier in the afternoon. Even though it had been months since _the accident_ happened, she still hadn’t gotten accustomed to her new room.

“Trial…” She mumbled, getting small flashbacks of what had happened. 

_“Damn it,”_ A man began, as she remembered a car. _“I’ll sue!”_ As she remembered his face when he got out of the car. Honoka squinted.

 _“_ ...That day, I ended up going home late. _”_

_The old Homura location had been destroyed due to a car crash. The man had been drunk, so it was obviously his fault. But, using his power, he had sued Homura for ‘distracting him’, so they had to switch locations. This was right after Honoka’s first year at Otonokizaka Academy._

She was broken out of her thoughts when her phone went off. She reached for it, turning it on to see what it was. An app had installed itself onto her phone. It was glowing, and the icon looked almost like an eye, she noted.

“That’s really creepy.” Honoka deleted it, and put her phone back where it previously was. Her eyelids started to get heavy, so she drifted off to sleep…

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


When she woke up, she was in a completely different place. The walls were blue, a chain swung above her, and when she sat up, she noticed that she had completely different clothes on. It was an old and prisoner-like, black and white stripes included. Honoka then noticed that she had handcuffs on. 

The orange haired girl got up from the bed, and saw two people in front of the bars that she was behind. She walked up to the bars and grabbed them. Honoka looked past the figures to see an old man with a long nose sitting at a desk, presumably the center of the room.

“Trickster, welcome to my Velvet Room.” He said, extending a gloved hand. Honoka had numerous questions at this point, all of them floating around in her head. Wait, _was_ she in her head? Why’s there an old man here? Am I in prison? Did they find out that I stole Umi’s fries the other day?

“So you’ve come to, Inmate.” The short person on her right told her.

“Huh?” She questioned, confusion written all over her face.

“The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream.” The person on her left explained. Honoka noticed that the two were identical, both in warden clothing. Wait, was she really in jail?

“You’re in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!” The right one demanded, disrupting Honoka’s thoughts. She looked back at the old man.

“Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter.” He began elaborating. The way his voice sounded sent chills down her spine. “It is a room that only those who are bound by a ‘contract’ may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well.”

“I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well.” 

“Important matters?” She spoke up, holding the bars tighter. Igor glanced around the room.

“Still, this is a surprise. The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such.” He went on. “You truly are a ‘prisoner’ of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you.” Ruin? Eli was already ruining her life by not approving of the club!

“Are you kidding me?” Igor chuckled.

“Worry not, there is a means to oppose such fate. You must be rehabilitated toward your freedom. That is your only means to avoid ruin. Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?”

“...Wait, what?”

“Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation.” The wardens went directly in front of her, as he put his head on his hand. “Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline; to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here.” That’s one question of many answered. 

“Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like.” Caroline told her.

“The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators. That is...if you remain obedient.”

“I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion.” They turned back around to face him. “It seems the night is waning...It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place.” She didn’t even understand her own room in reality, so how could she do so in here? 

“We will meet again, soon.” With the movement of his hand, sirens went off in the blue prison. Honoka stepped back from the bars, still without a grasp of her own situation.

“Times up. Hurry up and go back to sleep!” She paused for a second, but then grabbed the bars again.

“Wait!” 

It faded to black.

  
  
  
  


_4/11/20XX_

Honoka was in the middle of putting on her school uniform.

“That dream was weird. Ruin, rehabilitation…” She buttoned up her jacket. “What does it mean…?” 

* * *

  
  


_“Why am I here again…? Oh, wait…”_ Honoka thought to herself. After practice, her and Rin were on their way to UTX High on an investigation. There had been some rumor floating around that Kamoshida, a teacher from Otonokizaka, after some accusations, was in the process of switching to that school. They were also sent there from an ‘anonymous tip’ from Nozomi.

_“We’ve been told that one of our students has gone missing. They were last seen near UTX. The cards told me to send ‘The Fool’ and ‘The Chariot,’ so I picked you guys!” She explained, after calling them to the Student Council Office. They came only in fear of being scolded by Eli, the Student Council President._

_“Why can’t you go?” Rin asked her._

_“The cards said not to.”_

_“Can we get our club approved if we do go?” Honoka inquired._

_“That decision is up to Elicchi. Besides, I can sense an even greater reward from this journey.”_

_“You make this sound like it’s life or death, nya.”_

_“Perhaps it is?” Nozomi answered vaguely. The two idols glanced at each other, coming to a silent agreement._

_“Okay, we’ll go!” Honoka took the mission request. If it means seeing A-Rise on the big screen again, or maybe even in person, she’d do it any day. Especially Tsubasa, man, she is so cool. Always on TV and stuff..._

_“That’s great. I’ll tell her that the case is in good hands.”_

They were in front of the staircase that led to the school, the tall building still surprising them no matter how many times they saw it. Honoka and Rin had already searched every nook and cranny around UTX that was outside of it, since they couldn’t get in without looking suspicious.

“...But yeah, nya, _Kamoshida_ acted like he was some sort of king! He's probably gonna act the same here at _UTX!”_ Rin explained to Honoka. Since Honoka never got to know the teacher that well, she had to tell her all about him. She was on the track team before, until she had suddenly quit.

“Wow, that guy must really suck. If he acted like a king there, that means he would’ve treated Otonokiza like a _castle!_ ” Suddenly, the sky turned purple for a second, their ears ringing.

 _“...I feel light headed.”_ They both clutched their heads.

“Ow, my head, nya…” Once the pain stopped, Honoka put her phone back in her pocket.

* * *

_???_

Honoka shook her head, then looked back up to Sae.

“...There was a terrible subway accident that day. You remember it, don’t you?” She questioned. “I assume you know of the uproar that the public calls the ‘psychotic breakdown incidents.’”

“I might.”

“You say that like it’s none of your business. It was all over the news, and one of the victims included a teacher at your high school. I’ve no doubt you heard about it.” ...At Otonokizaka? “On that day...were you still an ‘ordinary’ student?”

“What do you mean?” Sae leaned back in her chair.

“...Let me change the question. You went to Otonokizaka Academy, correct?” Honoka nodded. “A historic school, though not as prestigious as the one near it. That’s what it should’ve been. What happened around that time?”

“...Tell me everything - truthfully.”

* * *

  
  


“Well, we just have to check again! I’ll race you up the stairs!” She exclaimed, running in place.

“You’re on!” They lined up at the bottom of the staircase.

“Alright, 3...2...1...Go!” The idols took off, going as fast as they could. Since they go up a staircase for practice every morning, and also to get to school, this was nothing. Surprisingly, Honoka came on top, although extremely out of breath. “I...win!” She said in between breaths. 

“Dang it, you got me…again. Woah!” Rin shouted, looking at the school. Well, lack of school. The school had turned into a castle! A medieval castle, at that. Honoka regained her posture, glancing at the former track member.

“Huh? What’s wrong?” She then looked at the new building. “W-What the…!” The castle was the same height as the UTX building, but expanded out farther than it did.

“I guess we have to go inside, nya.” Rin muttered.

“Y-Yeah.”


End file.
